


Sprinter

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Arturia and Gilgamesh, after a fight, on Christmas Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, slightly OOC GilArt moment for the Christmas festivities. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Title: once again, from a Kalafina song; from their 2nd single, also part of the album 'Seventh Heaven'.  
> Thank you to MimiBlue for beta-reading this piece!

…

...

“Gilgamesh–”

He ignored her and kept walking towards his car without stopping, his coat trailing behind his every footstep firmly.

“Enough, Arturia. We’ve been talking about it for hours now. I’m leaving.”

Arturia remained standing still in her place, not far behind him, fiercely engaged in an internal battle against herself. The cold climate had no trouble in affecting her since she had followed him out of her apartment without even taking the time to grab her coat.

Seeing him reach for the car door handle, however, finally made her overcome her pride.

“I apologize!” she blurted out, her gaze focused on his back. “I shouldn’t have said those things, as they are neither correct nor true. You wounded my pride, but you did it unintentionally and I let my judgement be clouded by triviality. I am sorry, Gilgamesh!”

She was out of breath after her brief monologue, and as much as she mentally reproached herself, she was unable to look up at him as she saw him turn around to face her.

It seemed to be the wrong thing to do though, because the next moment, she could hear the car door opening and she snapped her head towards him in shock. Was he _truly_ leaving…?

No…!

She ran forward, the cold wind blowing against her face, meaning to reach for his hand that was still on the open car door as he was disappearing inside. She had exaggerated in her words earlier and she knew that, but she had never meant to drive him away so literally.

Her tone had something more urgent in it, “Gilgamesh, I–”

But as it turned out, she had been mistaken. He had not opened the car door in order to leave, but to retrieve something from inside the vehicle. He moved away from it after taking a small object and then slammed the door shut behind himself.

Having run forward to meet him, she suddenly found herself face to face with him, and even if she knew it was unwise, Arturia stared into his crimson eyes directly, unwaveringly, almost as if they hadn’t just had a fight in which they had reproached each other for the most inconsequential details of anything that had happened throughout the past months.

An incredibly silly, foolish fight – but they had still shouted their lungs out, and she had made things escalate by lashing out and cruelly accusing him of some depraved habits, something that was not accurate compared to the truth. She had been aware of it, but she had been momentarily too angered to think rationally and in her blind fury, had just spit out insults; she hadn’t missed the way his eyes had flashed with something she had recognized – to her surprise – as _hurt_ , and he had coldly walked away, muttering something about her temper.

Now he was holding something small in his hand, and was frowning at her.

He seemed to be struggling with his words as well, which was unusual, but the way his hand gently went to rest on her cheek in a caress was much more familiar.

“…I don’t like seeing you apologize,” he said earnestly.

She rose her eyebrows in confusion, and his frown deepened. “There was indeed a good reason for an apology in the occasion at present, but usually there is no such need. I…” he seemed to struggle even more, but he didn’t back down from it and held her gaze, “My words were what provoked you and made you lose your temper. Neither of us can claim to be free of blame, I would say.” He frowned once again. “Although I do not like having to admit it.”

His nose wrinkled slightly, yet he stared at her intensely. “You are a maddening woman, Arturia, but if you weren’t, I suppose I wouldn’t love you as much as I do.”

Arturia held back a small smile and came closer to him, leaning into his touch as she did so. “I assume you are not leaving then.”

The glint of something odd appeared in Gilgamesh’s eyes. “Oh no, I’m afraid I still am.”

Arturia’s momentary hopes were crushed with those words, but she was somewhat calmed by his chuckle.

“Dearest Arturia, I am still leaving, but _you_ are coming with me. Have you forgotten what day it is today?”

She arched an eyebrow. What an odd question. “It’s Christmas…?”

He tilted his head to the side and visibly held himself back from rolling his eyes before grinning. “What happened on Christmas Day last year, Arturia?”

Voice unconsciously lowering a bit, eyes still locked with his, she quietly replied, “I agreed to start dating you.”

Gilgamesh’s grin widened. “Exactly. Happy anniversary, my love.”

His hand left her cheek and was joined by the other around her neck. She felt something that seemed to be metal to be gently posed on her collarbone, and looked down to find a delicate golden necklace now adorning her neck.

Bewildered, she looked up again, opening her mouth–

–only to meet his lips, readily waiting for her in a deep kiss.

He pulled her into his arms and smirked at her, looking into her eyes. “On this anniversary, it is only proper we go on another date. Come.”

Arturia trembled slightly, the lack of a cover from the cold now becoming more evident. “Let me just get my coat.”

But she was surprised when he didn’t let her go and instead captured her mouth in another passionate kiss, to which she responded without holding back.

“You won’t be needing it, Arturia,” he murmured against her lips as he released them briefly. “I will be more than glad to exploit this unexpected but very welcome occurrence by safely keeping you in my arms the whole time.”

She was going to make an excuse for the slight blush that crept on her cheeks by claiming that it was caused by the cold weather. She buried her face into his neck, and pulled him closer to her, both for heat and for the simple enjoyment of their closeness.

“Happy anniversary to you too, Gilgamesh,” she murmured against his skin, unable to wipe off the small but genuine smile that had appeared on her face.

...

...


End file.
